


Adventuring in Foreign Lands: My Hometown

by Mark_Of_Serafina



Category: Original Work
Genre: Boredom kills, Brother and Sister - Freeform, Carefree sister, Concern, Gen, Going out, Humid, Humidity, Original Character(s), Sibling concern, Siblings, Teleportation, Temperature, Visiting Seremban, Warm, travelling, tropical, worried brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 23:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19859998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mark_Of_Serafina/pseuds/Mark_Of_Serafina
Summary: Beatrix is feeling bored, the next best thing was to open a portal and just randomly go wherever. She came here, surprisingly.





	Adventuring in Foreign Lands: My Hometown

She walked down the colourfully lit streets. There were red lanterns hanging on the stall front, or the lamppost, some were even hung on trees. The red-tinted light blaze against her white-blonde hair, her bright azure eyes surveyed her surroundings with excitement.

The air was humid, but to her temperature confused psyche, it was slightly chilly. She wore only a powder blue blouse and black pants to blend with the crowd. The smell was the usual found in any city, the smoke from vehicles, the sour smell of garbage from open dumpsters, the smell of sewage… Yep, what fun~ At least the air and smell were refreshing in a sort of way. Unlike the smell of winter in her nose all day every day for the whole year… that sucked majorly.

As she looked around, the eighteen-year-old girl didn't think the people around were celebrating any festival, because they seemed to act "normal", at any rate. But she guessed sometimes people were just lazy to take down the decorations after spending so much time putting it up. She knows the feeling intimately. A small grimace showed on her delicate features when the thought surfaced, but she continued to walk with a carefree gait.

The chatter and loudness of everything were exhilarating compared to the quietness of her mansion. She saw vendors selling banana fritters, baked goods, fruits and so much more. Her whole body itched to go forward and browse the stalls. But she resisted and continued walking on the pavement at the side of the road.

When she arrived at the junction, the traffic light turned green for the pedestrians, and she followed the crowd to the other side of the street. There were a few jewellery stores here and there that seemed to not garner any customers, but she herself rarely buy any accessories… She could only sympathise the salesperson.

Her aimless journey led her to a mall. It was old, in terms of appearance, but there were a lot of people who were going in and out of the entrance, some of them looked like couples on a date or something, and others were a family going out together. As she entered the mall, she sees it was spacious and cool with the air conditioning. Or rather hot, in her case. She did some window-shopping but didn't enter the store even if something catches her fancy. And then her cellphone rang with Chopin's Nocturnes.

She sighed, already knowing who was calling but still checking the caller ID anyways. She answered the call, "What's up, Cain?"

"Where are you?" The voice was tight with restrained anxiety.

"I'm fine. I'm outside, in some Asian country to be exact."

A loud exhale was heard from the other end. "Can't you at least leave a note?"

"Where's the fun in that?" She teased. "I'm coming home soon, anyhow. You don't have to wait up long, dear brother~"

"I'm taking your word for it, Beatrix. Don't want a repeat of last time."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, bye~"

With the call ended, she continued her slow journey through the mall. There was a lot of electronic gadget shop… how many phones does one person need? But she digresses. There was also a small cubicle styled stall selling cute anime figurines. Even if she wanted to purchase, she couldn't possibly… She exhaled a loud sigh. Life just sucked in general, sometimes and all the time.

Oh well, she retraced her steps back to the entrance. Back to the streets. To the other side of the street. Back to the alley. And finally, back to the bright shining white light of a portal that managed to evade the human eye for so long.

"Goodbye, exotic place!! I'll come to visit again soon~" With that said, she stepped into the portal and disappeared without a trace.


End file.
